Naruto: Power
by Aoitasy
Summary: My take on the beginning of the anime, Naruhina. Chapter 2 Change now up sorry for the late update. Anyhow, I want to know who still reads this, please read and review. will deleted chapter 2, and repost agian loger at friday. Read note please!
1. Default Chapter

Naruto: Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Period

Summary: NaruHina, the very beginning when the fox attacked, my take on what happened before, during and after that.

Default Chapter

"You did well Kushina! It's a boy, and he has my hair and our eyes, look, look!" happily voiced a happy blond man to a red headed female who lay at a private hospital bed.

The red head smiled as she lay on the bed looking happily as the blond male rubbed his cheek on the child's own, before speaking up.

"What should we name him Minato?" She asked knowing the said blonds answer.

"Do you need to ask? Of course! After all, we did promise my Sensei, will call him Naruto, the lead character in Sensei's Ich- I mean book?" The blond stated sweat dropping at the sudden glare Kushina gave him at the mention of the infamous book for most females, which is the opposite to most male population in their world.

The red head smiled a moment later. "Thats right, Naruto, which also stands for the fish cake that completes the Ramen I know you love which ranks third with the people in the village at second and me at the first right?" She asked making the blond sweat for a while.

"I guess I should not be surprised that you knew the top three." He stated only to back away at the look the red head was giving him now.

"Only the top three, Minato, I thinking you misunderstood me. I also know the fourth fifth, and more." She stated making the blond step back at the tone she was giving him.

"R-really?" He stuttered backing away again as she gave him and evil smile that would making even Orochimaru back away in fear.

"Sure, your fourth, is your fan club," she stated dangerously making the blond sweat even more, "fifth is a fellow blond who specializes on me-" she was not able to finish as a cough some where directed their attention on a man with brown hair that started to turn gray, the only other occupant in the room.

"I rather not hear what your about to say Kushina, I don't think I can bear knowing that my female student had gained another suitor that is also strong shinobi, totaling it to three with the two being my other student." The man said gaining the radiant smile from the red head at the bed.

"Don't worry Sarutobi-Sensei. It'll be winter in hell before I let my wayward husband tail your beloved Tsunade-hime, but" the red head glared at the said man who also began sweating "I advice you to not follow the example of your long white haired student, less you invoke the wrath of that woman's gigantic power." she warned making the old man smile weakly as he started wiping the sweat from his face before the old man turned before he turned to look at the blond male who was also whipping his sweat before speaking up.

"What about the boy's surname?" He asked.

"We'll use Kushina's, Uzumaki, since, it's a lot safer, than mine." The blond stated before turning to leave with the boy.

"Wait, Minato, where are you going with Naruto?" Kushina asked making the blond man turn to give her a smile, eyes closed, his famous bright smile, which seemed to be the same to the old man but not to the red head.

"Don't worry, I'll just give little Naruto-kun here a tour of our village." He stated with a smile only to see the red head look at him seriously.

"You lie, what is it you really want to do with little Naruto." She asked.

"What are you saying hon, I am going to just have a walk with our son." the blond stated.

"Sweet talking to me won't get you out of this, now tell me where you are goi9ng with our son." she stated determinedly before looking at her seriously, his azure met hers before telling her something that shocked her, and the old man.

"I'm going to put him, in an altar, where I'm going to seal the Kyuubi."He simply stated before turning to walk away.

"WAIT!" Kushina yelled trying to get out of bed, which was hard, since she just gave birth. Sarutobi, helped her stand and they both look at the blond who spoke again.

"Sarutobi-sensei, I declare what happened here, as well as my relation ship with Uzumaki Kushina, a S-Class secret that only use three know." He stated seriously before turning to them with a serious face.

"Also, sorry for asking your help in delivering the baby Sarutobi-Sensei, and as one, Hokage to the other, I leave this to you, and Kushina only, and hope that you won't have to use it like I will,." He stated, before throwing a scroll towards the elderly man who caught it, before he and the red head opened and looked at it, their eyes widening more, as they read it, before looking at the blond with a shocked face.

"Kushina, I'm sorry to break our nindo, I guess, I can't keep my promise to become the greatest father in the world." He stated sadly before turning to go out.

"Why, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THIS!" she screamed as her tears freely fell.

"I'm the Hokage, it is my duty to protect this village first, your life, second, friends, third, and mine fourth, but don't worry, my will will be embrace by everyone, and live, in their will of fire." He stated before heading again towards the door.

"What about our little, Naruto?" I'm sure these villagers your protecting would treat him as the monster itself, your faith that they will treat him as a hero, which I know your hoping they would, won't happen, so why our newly born son?" She asked sadly making the blond lower his head.

"Are you willing to pass this burden to someone else's child?" he sadly asked her.

Kushina started thinking that before bitterly agreeing that she does not. "I understand what you mean, but its still hard." she stated covering her face with her hands as more tears fell, while Sarutobi tried to calm her.

"I know, but it can't be helped." He said looking back at the crying face of Kushina before turning back forwards, his hand into knuckles tightening which was slowly turning to white, before uttering the last word the female would hear.

"Sayonara." With that said, Konoha's Yellow Flash disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Chapter 1 Kyuubi

Aoitasy: Good? Bad? You decide, if you want this story to improve, then please give me reviews, this is my first, until then, bye bye.


	2. Chapter 1 Kyuubi

Naruto: Power

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, so you no suing.

To the following

kingdom219 : Not sure if I can keep her, alive, I mean, sure, I can let her live, but because of the little info about her, I don't have much to go through, anyway, I'll think about it, and will decide in then next chapter, though I have an idea right now, but you guys could either change of empower it, with your reviews, with your vote to either, have me let her live or die. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and the words of encouragement, I hope you like this chapter

Naruhina Inukag fan : I'm glad its alright to you, and on Kushina, I'm not sure yet. I plan on deciding at the next chapter, anyway, thatnks for the review.

Chapter 1 Kyubi

"No! Please let me fight too! Tou-san, Ka-san!" A youth with a horizontal scar at the bridge of his nose, yelled out, hands outstretched towards the backs of two figures with the same height, who just jumped towards a monstrous figure who was about to impale another youth who's height, reached the two figure's shoulder, and was successful at getting the youth away, however, the two weren't as lucky, as they themselves where impaled by the huge monster's tail, which received a cry of anguish from the first youth as before as he was being carried away, from the scene that will haunt him for many nights, to come.

The youth that was saved looked at the lifeless bodies of those who saved him with disbelief, clearly written in his face. As those around him, tried to attack the beast that took out the two in anger, which resulted in them receiving the same fate as the two. The youth looked at the numerous bodies that now lay around him, his eyes widening at the sheer number, before evading a gigantic tail which lashed out at him in an attempt to send him flying to the trees with one mighty swing, by jumping up in the air as high as he can, but he soon found out that it was just a decoy, as he saw another tail lash at him in front, with the intent to slam him down on the ground hard. He placed his arms in front, bracing for impact before hearing a loud yell.

"KONOHA SENPUU!" Yelled a very familiar, and a the same time irritating voice, before a green blur struck the tail which only slowed it down, but it was enough for the youth and his young savior, which looked the same age as him, and height get away as it fell, shaking the very earth itself.

"Why are you here Gai?" the youth asked tiredly when they finally landed on the ground, which had finally stopped shaking, before covering both his eyes, and ears as a blinding light appeared blinding the others with the same head band as him which was one with a symbol of a leaf at the middle. Protecting their eyes, the others turned to the source, to see to their shock, that the light came from the teeth of the person named Gai. They then saw what the new warrior wore which shocked them even more. But the one that shocked them the most was the gigantic black thing that was moving a little ways above the green clad warrior's dark eyes,

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT KAKASHI? WHEREVER YOU ARE, I'M ALWAYS THERE!, AFTER ALL! YOUR THE ONE WHO FOUND ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" The green clad male blew, which made made the others cover their ears, then their eyes again as the male smiled.

As the smile fades, everyone, with the exception the new arrival, glared at the youth named Kakashi, especially the females who were glaring at the green spandex, Gai was sporting.

Kakashi, sweat dropped as he felt the glares, regretting ever saving him from the river, when they were kids, before addressing the green clad monstrosity in front of him. "Anyway, this place is dangerous. Only Chuunin and above are allowed to stay, so you should find shelter like the other civilians, students and others Genins, being one of the Genins." Kakashi said, before covering his ears as did the others as a loud laugh echoed through the forest.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING KAKASHI? HOW CAN I LEAVE THE SIDE OF THE ONE WHO SAVED ME, THE SIDE OF MY ETHERNAL RIVAL!? I CAN'T LEAVE YOUR SIDE UNTIL I BEAT YOU AND SAVE YOU IN RETURN! AND BESIDES, I JUST BECAME A CHUNIN, UNLIKE MY OTHER TEAMMATES, ASUMA, AND KURENAI, SO, I'M ACCEPTABLE TO DO BATTLE WITH THIS BEAST, AND IF I'M ABLE TO SLAY THIS BEAST, THEN, THEY'LL HAVE TO PROMOTE ME TO ANBU LIKE YOU KAKASHI! AND IF I DON'T THEN I'LL RUN AROUND KONOHA FOR A HUNDRED TIMES! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA- GWAH" The green clad savior said as a gigantic tail sent him flying face first towards numerous trees before stopping at his twelfth tree, before falling down and standing up with many, little, angels, with the face of Kakashi flying around his head with their eyes and upside down u, and his mouth wide, enough for everyone, to see his pearly white teeth, now dirtied, fall.

"OOOooooooooh, look at the cute little, Kakashi ange-" Was the green clad warrior's last words before he fell, out cold.

"It's seemed that the monster also thinks, that his voice is too loud." A voice said, making everyone turn to the source, to see a male, with spiky blond hair smiling.

"Yo! How are you guys, me? I'm feeling okay!" He asked smiling as he saw the smiles from those who wore a headband, with a leaf symbol, as well as their sigh, of relief, before turning to the gigantic figure in front of him.

"All, are to withdraw, I'll take, care of this one, by myself." He ordered, seriously, shocking them as they began to shoot their disagreement, but was silenced, by a voice louder, than the green clad warrior, before, which, to their shock, came for the spiky blond, haired male as well.

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT LET ANYONE DIE ANYMORE! FALL BACK! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Everyone looked at him in shock, before seeing him smile.

"Don't worry, guys. After, this well, have, the biggest party every, thats why I'm ordering you to fall, back, and besides, do you think you can do anything here, if you stay? It might become even harder to defeat him, if your here, so please, just go now, and prepare." He said with a smile which assure many, before they decided to do just that, so after a while the clearing was deserted except for the blond, a white haired male and the gigantic figure.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi!" The blond asked angrily, turning to look where his student is.

"I'm here to help my Sensei." He stated simply, turning to face the older one.

The blond glared at him angrily, in response, as he spoke angrily at him. "I told, you I can take care of this, now go." the blond yelled, but his student remained in place.

"I won't abandon you like Rin did." he stated making the blond look at him with interest.

"Rin? So she left?" He asked, receiving a nod from his masked student, making him smile.

"I see, good for her." the blond happily said, making his masked student look at him in shock, "Why are you happy, that she abandoned you, abandoned us!" he yelled angrily making the blond look at him with a smile.

"She did not abandon, us. She just can't take seeing anyone she knows die." the blond told his student.

"Then she's a coward!" his student spat angrily making the teacher look sadly at him, before looking up and closing his eyes.

"Everything happens for a reason, with varying degrees." the blond stated making his student look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Its a phrase, my parents told, not long ago." the blond explained shocking his student once more.

"You parents? But aren't you an orphan? No way! So, are you saying that you finally found the-" he student gasped, not being able to finish his sentence, as he felt the wind being knocked out of him, by a fist, which to, his shock, came from his master.

"Sen-sei?" He breathed out in shock, before seeing him mouth the last words he would hear.

"Gomen." With that said, he lightly chopped the back of his student's next, which knocked the said youth before throwing a three pronged kunai, down where he stood, before disappearing with a yellow flash and appearing besides an altar, with candles, surrounding a crib in the middle, which contained a blond baby, fast asleep.

He lay his knocked out student near the crib, before pulling, out a three pronged kunai, near the crib, and throwing another one where it was before, then looking sadly at the sleeping baby.

"Well, I guess, it's time, I sorry that I won't be there, when you say your first word, and having you go through the hardship I did. I know, what it feels, like to be an orphan, and did not want you to experience it as well. Sure, your mother might be there for you, but after everything that happened, I'm not sure, she would survive, but I hope she does, anyway, I guess, this is our fate, living alone, because of our, power, which, I know, you will have more than I did, after what I'm going to do. I just hope that power protects you in my place." He said sadly before leaning in to kiss his son on the fore head one last time, and once he did, he was about to stand up again, but was stopped by both of his sons hands on each side of his cheeks. He looked down to see his innocent son's eyes looking at his, his, blue eyes to his sons blue eyes, before he forced himself to smile.

"Hi there my little Naru-chan, are you well?" He asked receiving a smile from his son, a bright smile that matches one of his own, making the blond adult smile wider.

"Thats good, but I have to go now." He stated sadly, grabbing both the boys hand with his one hand.

"Don't worry though, I'll be back soon!" He lied turning to go only to feel both of his sons hand grip the one he used to parry them from his face, as tightly as his little hands could. He turned to see his son still looking at him. The blond tried to force himself to smile again, and assure his son that he would be back, but the reaction he got was for his son to grip his hand with both of the small child's hand more tightly, making the blond sigh.

"Guess, I really can't lie to you and your mother huh?" The adult blond asked receiving a tighter grip from the young before the blond adult closed his eyes, say the word story, before the young boy was surrounded by feathers, which soon, got the youth to release the older man's hand as he fell back to sleep, in his crib.

"Good night, my Naru-chan."He sadly stated, before turning to leave but was stopped by something, him thought him might not ever hear..

"To-u-san" Was the word, that came out of the mouth of the young boy which shocked his father, making him smile one true smile, one last time, before, turning.

"Arigatou, soushite, sayonara, Naruto-chan." With that said, he disappeared with a flash of yellow, as his son, turned in his sleep, a single tear falling from one of his eyes.

--

His now back, to where he disappeared before making a series of hand seals.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" He shout out, before, he was enveloped by a cloud of smoke which took the form of a gigantic toad, with him on top.

He then looked around at the look of destruction and carnage around him, then faced the source of it all, before he smiled.

"Hisashiburi Dana Kyuubi No Youko, Iya, Tou-san."

Note: Not really good, with Japanese, but I do like to use them, so if you can help me there, then I'd greatly appreciate it, anyway, this is my translations to the Japanese words I used, if it's wrong then please tell me.

Tou-san-Father

Arigatou, soushite, sayonara, Naruto-chan-Thank You, and goodbye Naruto

Hisashiburi Dana Kyuubi No Youko, Iya, Tou-san-It's been a while Kyuubi, the fox, no, father.

Aoitasy: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Needs More Work? You tell me, and like, always, please, review since, thats the only way I can make this better, constructive criticism is especially welcome, as simple praises and/or encouragement, is too, as I'm feeling that I might have started on something that is harder than I first thought, making the sentence, "I can't do this." appear somewhere in my mind, but I'm doing this in hopes that this would entertain you, so, if it's not, then I can stop now if you want, anyway, if you have any opinions, on how to make this more enjoyable, then review it to me and I'll see what I can do, till then bye bye, and hope to see your review soon!


	3. Chapter 2 Change

Naruto: Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Aoitasy: Sorry for not updating for a long time. The reason is that when I last checked this story I did not get any reviews hence my assumtion that no body wants me to continue it, though, now that I think about it, that last time was only a day after I updated so I'll try updating this and waiting for a week at most to really know if someone likes this or not. Anyway, its been a while since I last typed so I'm pretty sure my grammar is not good, or might I say worst than last time so I'm hoping for your help, to get it back up to what it was at chap 1 or better if it's better when I typed chap 1, anyway, ty to those who reviewed. I'm glad that one thinks my story is great, and I got some originality as one said, and still can surprise readers, as well as freak them out in a good way, and I will continue but since I have low self esteem I'm going to need your help if I'm ever going to finish, and yes he will be what a reviewer said but when he will be stupid or acting like one will be up to me. I'm glad some one liked the gai Kakashi interaction too, since I'm thinking of doing something with our main couple Naruhina, that involves the blonde with the bowl cut self proclaimed rival of Kakashi, and our white eyed beauty and her father, and try turning away from Canon. Also, please tell me if I need to change the rating, and as always, please read and review, R+R! Anyway, on with the story

Chapter 2 Change

"Father, You never told me about this Minato?" The gigantic frog asked the blonde on his head making the said blonde rub the back of his head smiling sheepishly.

"Didn't I? Sorry then Gamabunta, must have forgotten." he said making his gigantic summon raise an eyebrow.

"You forgot that the bijuu with the most amount of chakra of all Bijuus is your old man, are you kidding me kid?" Gamabunta asked the blonde incredulusly.

"Well, we don't met much since he does not want to associate with humans he called trash, so it's normal for me to forget about him." Minato countered.

"Don't talk about him as if his a normal old man of yours, if you did, you might incur his wrath Unintentionally, which now that I think about it, might be the reason his here." gamabunta stated.

The way he stated it had a as a matter of fact tone on his voice making Minato's blue eyes widen in understanding before looking at his summon's huge eyes.

"I guess I should appologize then don't I?" he asked before receiving a glare for his summon, which simply said no duh! Before looking at the huge fox before inhaling for a long time before shouting at it loudly.

"HEY POP! SORRY FOR WHATEVER I DID TO UPSET YOU! I'LL ACCEPT WHATEVER PUNISHMENT YOU WILL DO TO ME, WEATHER IT BE SPANKING MY BARE BUT OR MEDITATING UNDER AN ICY COLD WATER FALL NAKED LIKE YOU MADE ME DO LONG AGO, SO PLEASE LEAVE NOW?" MINATO BLEW Making his summon look at him with pitying eyes.

'Those were his punishments? Man, talk about tough love.' thought gamabunta pitifully before sensing massive killing intent directed towards him before quickly leaping away as the fox charged to where the frog was before stopping where the gigantic amphibian was, before, one of his numerous tails lashed out, quickly wrapping around one of the forgs gigantic hind legs before pulling him down to the ground hard illicting a grunt off pain form the red frog before pulling out his hind leg from the tail that was wrapped around it with huge effort, before he jumping away as another tailed speared the ground where the frog was before.

"You ok Gamabunta?" Minato asked still standing on the forg's head with blue chakra glowing on his feet.

"Yeah, but if I get caught by one of its tails and slamed to the ground that hard again, I wouldn't last long." the toad replied receiving a nod from the blonde before facing the direction the fox was.

"I guess I was right then, it was obvious when he did not respond to my greeting before. Someone has put a Genjutsu on my old man, and I have a very vague Idea who." Minato stated darkly making his summon, look at him as if he suddenly gained another head on his shoulder.

"Are you crazy? No one could put a bijuu in a Genjutsu!" Gamabunta repriminded his summoner only for the blonde to shake his head.

"No, there is one, Uchiha Madara." Minato stated darkly maing his summons yellow eyes widen exponetially.

"That can't be! he died on his last battle with the first Hokage!" Gamabunta stated angrily receiving no response from the blonde.

"Its true that he was defeated, and was left by the first with a fatal wound but as fate would have it, it was the same time I unlocked my bloodline and faced off numerous enemy shinobis, which Pop, Madara's summon who would have defeated the first if he did not grow bored and decided to watch the two battle, sense it, Which made him give some kind of ability that helped him remain here for ages as thanks for summoning him and in doing so led to him finiding me who he thought was kidnapped by his numerous enemies." Minato stated before ordering Gamabunta to leap left which a surprised the frog who did as he was told nevertheless before gawking in surprise as the fox soon occupied the place he vacated and continued on scorching the ground as he went on. He then looked at the blonde on his head before his yellow eyes was vacated with a surprised sight. the blonde's pair of eye are now split in color with one of his eyes, icy blue and another, fiery red.

"Bunta, oil." Minato ordered which to the frog's surprise held no emotion what so ever which now that he thought back was the same when he ordered him to leap to the left.

Deciding to ask later, he inhaled a lot of air, making his chest expand before spewing oil at the same time as minato threw a blue flame that was floatinong on both his hands which soon turned the river of oil into a river of blue fire which hit the fox who just stopped to face the on coming blue flame river which soon hit him That quickly caused a huge, circular pillar of blue flame raise high into the clouds, before Gamabunta felt the blonde jump off his head and do a hand a single hand sign.

"Kage Buninshin No Jutsu." Stated the blonded before three other blondes appeared who quickly ran to different positions around the blue flame pillar before all four blondes went through several hand signs in perfect syncronization before extending their arms towards the pillar at the same time.

"Fuuin Jutsu, Shiki Fuuin." the four stated at the same time before an asral hand exited from each of the four's stomatch and enter the pillar before and all mighty Howl could be heard.

Soon the Blue Flame pillar disappeared to reveal the astral form of the fox Pinned on the ground held in place by the astral hands, before the four blonds started walking towards it at the same pace, and when they got to the center, a bright flash soon occured which blinded Gamabunta. When it disappeared the blonde was no where to be found.

Before Gamabunta could react, he felt the Blonde somewhere, undo the summon, sending him back to whence he came.

Meanwhile, somewhere, A red head saw the blinding light in the forest and knew she was too late, fell on her knees and cried loudly, making the third put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her as he looked at where the light was with sadness in his eyes.

around the cribe of a new born blonde baby who was sleeping peacefully At that time a sudden flash of yellow appeared and when it disappeared four blonde adults now surrounded the youth. They slowly lowered a red ball of endergy on the newborn's naval before placing their hands on it's stomatch and say Fuuin together which resulted in a bright light to suddenly envelope the infant and when it disappeared a circular seal written in black could be seen on the infant's stomatch which shortly woke the infant up where he cried continously while the three other older blondes disappeared and the remaining blonde's eyes returned to his normal calm blue eyes. The blonde looked at the crying child with a sad smile one last time before his eyes Slowly closed and his body fell back wards at the same pace. His back hit the smooth ground soon, and remanined in that postion not moving until the other occupant, awaken by the continous cry of the child, open his eyes, then looked around until his eyes landedat older blonde's still body with disbelief clearly Appearing in his one visable eye.

"Sensei?" He called out receiving no reply, "Minato-sensei, please answer me!" He continued calling out in desperation Minato's name as he lightly shook the older blonde's still body by applYing pressure, on one of his shouler with one of his hand hoping it would move on it's own, only for it to remain as still as a stone, which soon eliected tears that now freely flowed from the cyclops one visble while the place where his other eye was which was covered by his forhead protector soon started to become damp, as his head lowered with his body shaking at regular times before suddenly Raising it up to look at the roof whispering the words this can't be over and over again Before finally shouting No to the heavens, his denial to accept what was in front of him in dispair.

He heard the crying infant Soon after a while making him stand up to look at the cry blonde child with a blank look for a long time, until the single door leading to the room burst open to admit a struggling red head followed shortly by a panicing old man.

"Wait Kushina-san you're not well, especially since you hurriedly Ran away just after giving birth towards the place where the Kyubi was Until you were Stopped by the bright light where you then head back to your family home Which was farther with additional distance you traveled to the site of the battle! You should rest while, bring you Naruto, so…" the old man tried to reason but interupted by the red head.

"If you do that then it will be easy for the villager's to kill my son, I won't let that happen! And don't Deny They Won't, Because I know they will since…, SINCE I went through IT as well!" She shouted in dispair before lowering her head as painful memories resurfaced from the depths of her mind.

"W-When I went searching for my best friend who killed my parents, and when I finally killed her, I learned the truth, she did it because they were planing to kill me for shaming them for marrying an enemy from a village that was an enemy of our clan, Konoha. I know they will go through that soon, and I bet even if they knew the truth, would still do it, since…, no hokage has ever been loved so much as Minato, so I'm going to where my little Naru-chan is, where his more protected." She stated before turning to see a sight that brought tears flowing freely from her eyes as she extended both her shaky hands towards the still form of the blonde adult male.

"TH-this can't be true!" She stated with a tone of disbelief as she approached the still form of Minato.

"W-wait! I know, this is one of you pranks isn't it Minato!" she said shakyly gaining an unsure smile on her face looking intently at the still form of her husband.

"o-oh! That's right! This is a genjutsu is it not! Alright! KAi, h-huh? I-it's not working? W-wait, I know, I-I did not put enough chakra right? Right, alright kai, Kai, KAI!" She shouted desperaitely before feeling a hand on her should making her look back to see the third looking at her sadly.

"Pl-please say it is not, please Minato." she begged in dispair her vison becoming hazy Before suddenly coughing up blood to the distress of the third who suddenly saw the one eyes jounin inside.

"Kakashi! Hurry and call a doctor!" the Third order snapping the said man from his daze before imidiately exiting the room to do what was ordered of him.

The third bent down to see the now hunched over Kushina covering her mouth with one of her hands as she continued to cough out More blood repeatedly which steadyly started to escape her hand and drip on the floor.

"Come on Kushina, we got to get you to the hospital!" the third stated frantically and was about to support her, but was cut when someone came running from the door.

"Third, the concil and clan heads want to speak with you about… oh my god!" the messanger stated until he caught sight of the still body Minato.

"What happened to the fourth!" He stated in shock.

"Forget about that Now, I want you to Protect her and the child, until Kakashi comes back with the doctor got it!" the third ordered.

"B-but the fourth!" the messneger stated before flinching as the third glared at him.

"You are to protect the child and his MOTHER UNDERSTAND!" Ordered an angry Third which shuting the messenger before voicing an affirmative. The third quickly left after that for the meeting room hoping to return quickly.

The messenger looked at the coughing red head then the child then finally the still body of the fourth trying to think of could have happened at the place, before seeing the red head stand up shakily before doing numerous hand signs slowly, stopping in between seals as she coughed up more blood.

'I don't recognize any of those seals. And doing so in her condition would certainly kill her.' thought the messenger closing his white eyes, before opening it once more with veins now appearing around his eyes as he looked at the woman's chakra system. 'thought even if she doesn't it seemed that she is not long in this world.' he thought as he continued to watch until he suddenly felt a huge amount of demoninc chakra that he soon found to be coming from the blonde infant.

"W-what the, why does that child has so much chakra, and not only that but how could one so young have such evil chakra!" he stated out loud in shock before his white eyes widen as realization came over him.

"T-this chakra is, N-no! it can't be! It's the same as the Kyubi!" He stated as he began to back away until he stopped as a thought appeared on his head.

'Can it be? Yes! it must be! the beast turned itself into a baby, and attacked the Fourth when his guard is down! Yes! I see it now!' thought the white eyed male as anger started the gather in him.

"I should have known, he is a demon after all, so naturally he would use such underhanded tricks, damn you demon, How dare you do that to the Fourth you monster!" Shouted the white eye man as he began heading towards the blonde infant, kunai in hand but when he was about to pass, the red head he heard her call out her final technique.

"Forbidden Art Light and Darkness Division! She shouted making the white eyed male look at her before shock enveloped his eyes as he saw the female's chakra system split into two. Before he could react someone grabbed his neck and raised him until his legs left the ground.

"You got a death wish don't you Hikari?" A new voice stated which the white eyed male find that it came from a male with long blue hair.

"I'm about to die anyway." she stated with a smlie as she coughed out a great amount of blood making the long blue haired male sigh and tell her she's real idiot in his manly voice.

"You know that with you in that condition, I could easily absorb you don't you?" The blue haired male stated knowing the answer the female would say.

"Yes, that's why this is a forbidden ninja art, if the one who performs this is weak, the new persona born would absorb the caster." she stated with a smile.

"And you cast it even after knowing that, you really are an idiot, if you did not, then you would have been able to join your hubby in the after life." the blue haired male stated glaring at her.

"You know as well as I do that he is not there. Since you are me then you should know that he is now inside the Shinigami's stomache." reply the red head making the blue head sigh saying he does know.

"You…, it is you! The one who killed my mother and father! you monster!" Shouted a new voice making the three look to the doorway to see a teen with a scar across his nose glaring at the direction of the blonde baby before running towards it kunai in hand ready to impale the child in blind rage closing his eyes as tears freely fell from his eyes.

But before he got to the Infant, he felt two arms hug him making him open his eyes to see the red head smiling at him. He then felt something damp near his fist making him look where it came from to see the kunai he was holding pierce the heart of the red head.

As if his hands were on fire he dropped the bloodied kunai and tried to back away from the red head but was not able to as she tighten her hug while she whispered words in his ears before releasing him and falling to the ground never to move again while the youth with the scar across his nose fell on his knees, his whole body shaking as the red head's last words keeps echoing in his head.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you Parent's Iruka-chan"

Aoitasy, I guess that should be an ok place to stop, hope to read your reviews soon, especially constructive criticism. Anyway, so what do you think? Good, or bad you decide.


End file.
